


百利甜/BAILEYS （6）

by Seventeenth_Joe



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:27:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seventeenth_Joe/pseuds/Seventeenth_Joe





	百利甜/BAILEYS （6）

#七嘉# 【ABO】  
百利甜（六）  
by乔十七

26  
正午阳光灿烂，优雅僻静的旧建筑庭院被绿色藤蔓围绕，一直蜿蜒了整个露台，这个别致的私房菜馆开在私人会所深处，餐位寥寥，服务员也不多，精致的菜肴在墨色大理石纹餐盘中的摆放具有厨师本人特色的洒脱和写意。朴珍荣将公司近况一一汇报给王嘉后便停下来盯着落在王嘉尔发间的那一丛光影。  
王嘉尔意识到朴珍荣的视线就抬起头，那一丛光影就顺势从他的发间滑下：“怎么了，珍荣？”  
“嘉嘉，你现在快乐吗？”朴珍荣犹豫一下，“我是指你和他在一起，他对你好吗？你不担心有一天他会发现真相吗？”  
“他对我很好，也没有怀疑什么。珍荣，对我来说从来都不必担心什么，”王嘉尔低头盯着配色精妙的菜肴用手中的叉子胡乱戳动，“毕竟他迟早会知道一切都是虚假的，愤怒、憎恶都是人之常情。既然已知这必然的结局，我又有什么可以担心害怕的呢？”  
“你又是何必……”朴珍荣微微锁眉，他不忍心责怪王嘉尔却又止不住担忧，“为了那个人你这么作贱自己值得吗？我心疼你。”  
“你知道吗？过去我总会忍不住想象，我和那个人的孩子会是什么模样、会有什么样的信息素味道？他会不会像那个人那样有动听的嗓音和骨子里的温柔？”王嘉尔的眉眼舒展，像在将一个美丽的梦境娓娓道来，“但是上天总爱开玩笑，让这些美丽的想象变成虚幻。”他放下叉子双手交握放在膝盖上低头回避朴珍荣的视线，睫毛止不住颤抖，“珍荣，我只是想要一个孩子罢了，至于别的，我不敢奢求。”  
“你觉得这样真的好吗？”朴珍荣轻叹一声，“你会受伤的。为了一个孩子，一个过去从没实现的想象，你不光会伤害你自己，还会伤害包括他在内很多人，这真的是你想要的吗？人不能总是活在过去，应该放弃的就不要执着了。”  
“可是我找到他了……”王嘉尔露出一个温和的微笑，在阳光下看起来模糊又让人心疼，“我想这是老天爷给我的机会，实现我这个不切实际的想象。就算这是个短暂的梦境，为了我珍视的爱尔兰威士忌香气，我心甘情愿为之一试。”

 

27  
太阳懒洋洋地往山下爬，厨房里的锅子冒着腾腾热气，散发出迷人的食物香味。王嘉尔系着围裙一边哼歌一边搅动炖煮的汤，他盛出一小碗试了试味道，然后高兴地手舞足蹈。“味道刚刚好，荣宰一定会喜欢的！”一边的菜板上备好了原料等待入锅，他把小碗里的汤喝完放在料理台上，清点原料后在脑海里盘算做菜的步骤，“还有两个菜就等他回来再炒好啦！”  
等待的时间在期待中变得甜蜜，餐桌上的砂锅放在保暖托盘中，客厅钟上的指针悠然地指向了下班时间，王嘉尔趴在餐桌上迷迷糊糊地打了个哈欠，然后手机就响起来。  
“喂，荣宰？”  
“嘉尔，我手上的工作一时半会儿不能结束，你先吃饭不要等我了。”崔荣宰温柔地叮嘱，背景里还有乐曲的调试声。  
“那你的晚饭呢？”王嘉尔撅撅嘴有点失望。  
“我随便吃点外卖好了，你晚上早点休息。”  
“那好吧。”王嘉尔轻轻哼了一声。  
“生气了？”崔荣宰把调试的乐曲按了暂停，“你乖一点好吗？等这个工作结束了，我会有很多空余时间陪你的。听话啊。”  
“我知道啦，你记得早点回来。”王嘉尔虽然嘴里答应着，但大脑里正在飞快盘算着。挂断电话后他把饭盛出来和之前准备的食材混在一起做了一份蛋包饭放在保温饭盒里，又在保温杯里盛了满满一份汤，顾不上吃饭就提着袋子出门去了。  
作为王氏娱乐帝国的少东家，旗下的录音室和几个顶尖合作录音室的地址王嘉尔都熟悉，他也听崔荣宰提过他去的录音室的名字，所以他直接给出租车司机报出了地址赶过去。  
录音室楼下前台的工作人员刚好还没走，王嘉尔走上前礼貌打招呼：“你好，我是崔荣宰的朋友，我听他说今天晚上要加班，但总是吃外卖对身体也不好，所以想麻烦你帮我把这个袋子转交给他。”  
“好的，没问题。”前台工作人员笑嘻嘻地八卦问道，“是爱心便当吧？”  
王嘉尔脸刷地红了，他支支吾吾地回答：“唔……算、算是吧……”  
“哇！好可爱！”前台工作人员信誓旦旦保证，“你放心，一定帮你送到！”  
“谢谢，谢谢。”王嘉尔把东西放在前台红着脸打车回家了。

 

28  
崔荣宰手中的工作告一段落后才发觉自己没吃饭肚子饿得咕咕叫，他下楼想到前台找外卖单子订外卖，刚好和前台工作人员打了个照面。  
“小海，你这里有外卖单子吗？”崔荣宰问。  
“啊，崔老师，你有爱心便当哦！”小海把王嘉尔拿来的袋子递给崔荣宰，“那是你的Omega吧？好可爱呀！奶油味甜甜的。”  
“嗯，他来了啊？”崔荣宰接过袋子笑着往楼上走，一边走一边翻，带着一脸傻笑躲起来吃完了晚饭。  
等到崔荣宰回到打开房门的时候，他看到王嘉尔蜷缩在沙发里熟睡，应该是等他回家等得睡着了。“困了就应该去床里睡，这里没有被子该着凉了。”他把王嘉尔打横抱到卧室里，王嘉尔在睡梦里呢喃一些意义不明的梦话。  
“今天辛苦了，爱心便当很好吃。今晚就不折腾你了，睡个好觉吧。”崔荣宰吻了吻王嘉尔，把可爱的Omega环抱在怀里一起入睡。  
第二天崔荣宰照旧被工作耽误，不能准时回家吃完饭，这天前台小海给王嘉尔指路让他把爱心便当送到楼上的录音室。王嘉尔悄悄打开门，看到崔荣宰专心工作的背影就没忍心打扰，把袋子放在门口的椅子上就回去了。晚上他又等得睡着了，被崔荣宰抱回床里睡觉。  
如是重复再三，两人的晚饭和睡觉总不能协调，免不了早上的赖床和缠绵“大战”。  
“我的田螺，今天晚上还来给我送饭吗？”激烈的性事过后，崔荣宰把王嘉尔抱在怀里喂早饭，空闲的手还在不断玩捏Omega敏感的身体。  
“不高兴！”王嘉尔气鼓鼓地把脸埋在崔荣宰怀里瓮声瓮气又没有气势地抗议，“我的腰好痛。”  
“嘶，咬我干什么。”崔荣宰翻身压住王嘉尔，他低头凑近了Omega因为高潮的余韵而粉红色的耳朵，“我晚点去录音室也没关系，我们还可以再来一次。”  
王嘉尔伸手把崔荣宰往外推，脸上藏不住笑意：“快点去啦，你不是跟别人约好了吗？讲点敬业精神啊，崔、老、师！”  
崔荣宰低头啄吻王嘉尔一下：“遵命！”

 

29  
这天崔荣宰依旧提前打了电话让王嘉尔自己吃晚饭，而王嘉尔也如法炮制送爱心便当到录音室，刚一开门他的手腕就被里面的人拉住拽进去。  
“啊……”王嘉尔轻呼一声，就闻到了让他迷恋的爱尔兰威士忌的味道。  
崔荣宰接过王嘉尔手中的袋子放到一边，顺手反锁门后把王嘉尔抵在门上深吻，湿润的舌头舔过上颚和敏感的牙龈，两人舌尖缠绕互相交换气息，鲜奶油和爱尔兰威士忌深深交织在一起，崔荣宰的手指一点一点解开王嘉尔的衬衫纽扣。  
“唔……不要在这里……”王嘉尔推着崔荣宰想往录音室里面躲，试图远离门口，“会有人听见的……”  
崔荣宰带着王嘉尔跌跌撞撞到操控台前把人按倒，吻也随即顺着脖子往下滑到锁骨、肩头和胸前，他顾不得后面被拨乱的按钮继续品尝Omega的甜美。  
“呜，这样后背好痛……”王嘉尔抱紧了崔荣宰的脖子努力抬起上半身。  
崔荣宰一手捞着王嘉尔的后背，一手去摸附近通往隔音采样室的门把手，拧开后就抱着王嘉尔进去再度锁上门。  
“这样就没有人打扰我们了。”崔荣宰笑着再度吻上王嘉尔继续攻城掠池，被捏红的乳头挺立起来，落入口中品尝起来香甜浓郁，他用牙齿磨玩了一会儿又用力吮吸，让乳头发红肿胀起来。  
“啊……啊……”王嘉尔眼圈红起来，敏感的乳头传来难以形容的渴求感，引发出身体内部的空虚，身下的穴口一翕一张地分泌体液为Omega期待的性爱润滑，“荣宰，另一边也要……”  
“不要着急，我要好好犒劳我的田螺。”说着崔荣宰转而去舔被冷落的一侧乳头，露骨又色情地伸出舌头慢慢舔动。王嘉尔的衬衫扣子早就被解开，衬衫半挂地堆积在手肘间，Alpha的信息素紧紧包裹住Omega身上的甜美气息，一手托着Omega的后腰让两人的性器隔着布料摩擦，一手捏玩红肿的乳头。  
“荣宰……嗯啊……”王嘉尔曲起一条腿勾着崔荣宰的腿上下滑动，两人紧贴出可以明显感觉到Alpha的性器胀大，硬邦邦地顶在Omega的穴口处，Omega的身体诚实作出回应，身下的小嘴一开一合等待吞吐Alpha的性器。  
崔荣宰脸上的笑意加深，故意隔着布料用力顶撞王嘉尔敏感又湿漉漉的身下：“嘉尔的下面湿了吗？”  
“湿了，早、早就湿了……”王嘉尔抽抽嗒嗒地回答，“湿得、一塌糊涂了……”  
“那我的嘉尔想怎么样啊？”崔荣宰拉开王嘉尔的裤拉链，手伸进去摸到了温热又湿润的性器被沾湿的棉质内裤紧紧包覆，他安抚了一下又抽出手说“嘉尔，你要说出来我才能满足你呀。”  
“我、我要你进来……”王嘉尔闭上眼睛豁出去，害怕被人发现的紧张早就被忘却，欲望趁机窜上大脑指使他像在家里的床上说出羞耻万分的话语，“我要你把那个插进我下面，然后动起来……”Omega被Alpha一托臀，双腿盘在Alpha的腰上，Omega敲敲Alpha的肩头娇憨催促，“快点肏我，我要你用力肏我……”  
录音话筒旁边有一把椅子，平日崔荣宰常常坐在上面弹琴，现在他坐在上面看着王嘉尔在他面解开皮带、脱下裤子露出深粉色性器和湿得一塌糊涂的穴口，Omega身上的衬衫半遮半掩着大腿根，更加显得色情和撩拨。崔荣宰拉开自己的裤拉链，露出Alpha粗壮勃起的性器：“嘉尔，自己坐上来。”  
王嘉尔红着脸气鼓鼓地搂着崔荣宰的脖子张开双腿坐上去，身下的小穴一点一点吞下粗壮的性器，娇气又任性的嫩肉缠紧性器，在上下晃动中不断摩擦。“啊哈……啊嗯……好硬好烫啊……”他把自己的身体往崔荣宰身上靠，随着两人律动的动作，他的乳尖不断蹭弄Alpha的衣料，刺激多重叠加，急促的呼吸声缠绕成无数纠结。  
崔荣宰深吸一口气用力揉捏王嘉尔的臀瓣，他再度抱起王嘉尔，放在旁边的桌子上，让Omega自己张开双腿露出蜜穴，深紫色的性器暴起青筋在穴口徘徊一下后浅浅地在入口进出，Alpha忍住大开大合肏弄的欲望，充满戏弄心地“欺负”Omega。  
“嘉尔，要深一点吗？”崔荣宰循循善诱，过分克制自己的动作等王嘉尔回答。  
“要再深一点。”  
崔荣宰深入了一些又问：“还要吗？”  
“再深一点嘛！”王嘉尔撅嘴索要更深入、深度的接触。  
“现在呢？”崔荣宰故意只稍微深入一点磨磨蹭蹭。  
“呜～”王嘉尔想要破口大骂却被崔荣宰吻住嘴，身下同时被性器狠狠贯穿，两人的身下紧密贴合在一起，原本的骂声变成一连串“嗯嗯啊阿”混合着囊袋拍打臀瓣的水声，淫靡又露骨。  
“嘉尔真甜真好吃。”崔荣宰打趣了一下又吻住王嘉尔的唇。  
王嘉尔被吻得迷迷糊糊、气喘吁吁：“荣宰……嗯啊……啊哈……”在身体里冲撞的性器突然抽出带来延绵的空虚感，然后挤进来的性器调整了角度顶进了生殖腔，狭窄的生殖腔内被填得满满当当引发了Omega一阵尖叫，“啊啊……太满了……嗯啊……腰、好酸……”  
王嘉尔的性器顶在崔荣宰的小腹，在肏弄摩擦下终于颤抖着射出精液，身下的小穴加倍贪婪地吞吐性器，酥麻的快感漫过每一寸触感末端，伴随着鲜奶油的香气和爱尔兰威士忌的香气沉沦。射精过后Omega的体力急速下降，他支撑不住地揽住崔荣宰的脖子，叫床声一声比一声地叫得娇气。崔荣宰体贴地停下动作退出自己的性器，他把王嘉尔抱下来让他趴在桌子上分开双腿把圆润的屁股高高撅起。  
崔荣宰把食指深入蜜穴搅动一下，王嘉尔敏感身体分泌的体液被带出来，嘀嘀嗒嗒地掉落在地上，香甜得令人抓狂。他的喉咙里发出低沉的声音，掐住王嘉尔的腰激烈地肏弄起来，顶得生殖腔又酸又软，臀瓣被激烈拍打的声音越来越响亮，嘤咛的呻吟一声一声环绕在密闭的房间，全部被收录到无意中开启的话筒中。

 

30  
崔荣宰一边肏弄王嘉尔的蜜穴，顶得他层层溃退，一边用手套弄因为肏弄而再次勃起的性器，在Omega坚持不住丢盔弃甲投降的瞬间一同射精，把孕育生命的生殖腔再度填满。  
“这样怀上的孩子会不会天生就是歌手？”崔荣宰调笑着帮王嘉尔穿上裤子、整理好衬衫，然后把他抱在怀里一起用耳机听刚才无意中录下的性爱声音，“我的嘉尔好性感啊，”崔荣宰不安分的手又开始钻入衬衫下摆移动，捕捉每一处敏感点，“我们再来一次好不好？再叫得响一点、骚一点。”  
“啊嗯……你、你不许……给别人听……”王嘉尔满脸通红又娇憨，“嗯哈……快点，受不了了……”


End file.
